


Fractured

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hard Limits, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Soft Slut Shaming, Sub Genji, Tattoos, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Jack reached over to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, but Gabriel flinched just before he made contact, so he dropped his hand and squeezed his thigh instead.  Genji was nowhere to be seen— they could hear the shower going, even though he’d just have to take another one before long.  It was more evasion than preparation.Gabriel always did this, and there was no reason for Genji to listen to them have the same argument over and over.  It was hard enough for Genji to ask Jack for what he needed, even without Gabriel’s uneasy disapproval.Not disapproval, really.  Not even a lack of understanding.  He knew why, and he wasn’t opposed, but he also didn’t like it.  That was alright.Jack didn’t like it, either.None of them did, Genji least of all.Want and need were different things; Genji taught Jack that.  Taught him well.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roughlycut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/gifts).



> Thanks to Silas for commissioning me, and for generally just, being Silas <3

It wasn’t new ground they were treading, but something well-worn and familiar; a conversation they’d had before, and one they’d likely have again.  

 

One they’d keep having, until Gabriel could let it go.

 

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, rubbing over the back of his head where it hung loose between his shoulders.  Scratching through the curls with one hand, mussing it further. Gabriel looked up at Jack with his brows furrowed, mouth twisted in a grimace, before letting out a sigh as he leaned back against the cushions.

 

“I don’t want to go,” Gabriel said, but it came out resigned.  Tired.

 

Halfway out the door, mentally if not physically.

 

Jack reached over to run his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, but Gabriel flinched just before he made contact, so he dropped his hand and squeezed his thigh instead.  Genji was nowhere to be seen— they could hear the shower going, even though he’d just have to take another one before long. It was more evasion than preparation.

 

Gabriel always did this, and there was no reason for Genji to listen to them have the same argument over and over.  It was hard enough for Genji to ask Jack for what he needed, even without Gabriel’s uneasy disapproval. 

 

Not disapproval, really.  Not even a lack of understanding.  He knew why, and he wasn’t opposed, but he also didn’t like it.  That was alright.

 

Jack didn’t like it, either. 

 

None of them did, Genji least of all.  

 

Want and need were different things; Genji taught Jack that.  Taught him well.

 

“You don’t want to stay.  You know you don’t.”

 

They’d tried before; more than once, when Jack and Genji were still feeling out just how far they needed to go to scratch the itch buried in Genji’s skin.  Pushing him too far, then not far enough, dancing back and forth across a line they’d yet to learn by heart. Gabriel was always so worried about hurting him the wrong way.

 

Jack knew what is was like, needing that edge of agony.

 

Needing to be torn up, and then fixed again.  

 

Genji would be on his knees, lost in the sway of it, but it was Gabriel who safeworded time and again.  Watching with his fists clenched, jaw tense and eyes alight.

 

_ Red, red, red,  _ and Genji would swim up from the depths he’d sunk to, frowning and confused— too soon, everything still undone within him.  

 

Like waking from anesthesia with grit left in his wounds, everything sealed up tight with no way out.  

 

Now, they knew better.  What Jack was capable of, and what was too much.  Genji’s limits. How far they stretched.

 

How far Gabriel’s  _ didn’t. _

 

Gabriel was dressed in shorts and sneakers with his phone in his pocket and earphones looped around his neck.  His water bottle sat on the ground next to his feet, his tank top faded grey and worn thin. 

 

It’s what Gabriel always did when Jack and Genji did a scene he couldn’t stomach.

 

Run, and run, and run, until his legs gave out beneath him.

 

Until they called him back to help pick up the pieces Genji needed to be broken into, even after all this time.

 

Jack thought of Sojiro, as he often did when Genji asked for things like this; a firm hand.  The edge of cruelty. It wasn’t the first time they’d both longed to kill someone who was already dead, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

 

Gabriel sighed and ran a palm down his face.

 

“I know.  I know.” 

 

Jack took Gabriel’s hand, turning his wedding ring in circles with his thumb before sliding it out of place a little.  Just enough to see his name underneath, inked in black on Gabe’s finger; he ran his thumb over the letters, then eased it back down.

 

“You should go tell him goodbye.  He’ll be upset if you don’t.”

 

There was a drawn out moment of silence, and then Gabriel nodded, squeezing Jack’s fingers and getting to his feet.  He disappeared into the bathroom, and instead of water Jack heard Gabriel and Genji talking in low voices, words too quiet for him to make out.  There was the faint clink of metal; Jack didn’t need to see to know it was Gabriel buckling Genji’s collar for him. Sliding it into place, making sure it was sitting just right.

 

Then Gabriel came out, crossing the room but pausing before he went into the hallway that led to the elevator.  

 

“You’ll call me,” he said.  It wasn’t a question, but Jack answered anyway.

 

“I’ll call you.”

 

Gabriel held his gaze for a long moment, jaw tensing and relaxing.  

 

Then he nodded once, and vanished into the hall.  The elevator trilled, and Jack listened to the doors close, whirring softly as it carried Gabriel down.

 

Jack could feel Genji there before he saw him, hovering restless in the doorway.  Naked but for his collar, hair damp from the shower. There was an eagerness in him that Jack wouldn’t have been able to parse, once upon a time.  Now he could see it in the curl of his fingers, in the lines of his shoulders, in how he shifted his weight. So slowly it was almost impossible to notice.  

 

Wanting something.  

 

Being ashamed to want it.

 

Jack stood up and walked over to him, lifting Genji’s chin with his fingertips and kissing him.  Deeply, meticulously, until he relaxed into it with a sigh. When Jack pulled back Genji’s eyes were lidded, and Jack raised his chin an inch higher, brushing their noses together.

 

“You good?”

 

It wasn’t what Jack was really asking.

 

_ Do you still want this,  _ except making him say it felt even harsher than the things that came after.  Genji nodded, and Jack narrowed his eyes, and let everything in him twist, and reform.

 

“What do we say?”  Jack asked, and Genji breathed out in a rush.

 

“Please, Jack.”

 

Jack shoved his thumb into Genji’s mouth, pressing on his tongue and tugging his jaw wide.

 

“That’s ‘sir’,” Jack replied— it didn’t sound like his father’s voice, it  _ didn’t—  _ pulling his thumb out, fingers curled around his jaw.  Genji’s chest rose, and fell.

 

“Please, sir.”

 

Jack laid his palm over the bottom half of Genji’s face, and shoved him backwards a step.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

He turned and left Genji standing there, heading back to the couch and sitting down.  Thighs thrown wide, leaned back into the cushions. Taking up as much room as he could.

 

There didn’t need to be any left for Genji.  Let him slip into the spaces in between, make himself small.

 

“Come here.”  Genji took a step forward, and Jack made a noise to stop him.  “Hands and knees. You know better.” Jack watched Genji drop to the floor without hesitation, creeping forward slowly until he knelt between Jack’s bare feet.  He looked him up and down, and then used his toes to ease Genji’s thighs further apart. “Wider. Wide as they go. Sit up straight, chin up. Hands behind your back.”

 

Genji obeyed, putting himself how Jack wanted him.  It wasn’t the way Gabriel had him sit— the easy, perfect seiza that came as effortlessly as breathing.  Jack wanted him open, wanted him exposed.

 

Off-balance and vulnerable.

 

Jack reached up and curled a hand around his throat, tilting his chin higher with one thumb.  He slid his other hand into his boxers and pulled out his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes. It didn’t take long to get himself hard, not with Genji collared and hungry and waiting.  His eyes flitted around— he wanted to watch Jack touch himself, but didn’t dare drop his gaze entirely. Caught himself slipping, and forced his eyes back to Jack’s. They flared green, and faded; that instinct Genji always had to fight surging and falling away.

 

Jack hummed out his approval.  Genji swallowed under his palm.

 

“There you go, precious.  Look at you. You want it bad, don’t you?”  

 

There was no beat of silence then, no hesitation.  

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jack tightened his fingers around Genji’s throat.  Hard enough to cut off his air, but Genji didn’t pull away.  His mouth fell open, muscles twitching against Jack’s palm, hands still dutifully behind his back.  Jack laid his foot on Genji’s cock, crushing it against his thigh. 

 

Genji whined, and pressed harder against Jack’s hand at his throat.  Flexed his thigh where Jack had his cock pinned.

 

Leaned into it, like always.

 

“Good little slut.  Tell me what you want.”

 

Genji shoved his throat even tighter into Jack’s hand, jaw working as he fought for air, lashes fluttering.  Jack squeezed, and Genji made a choked noise, cock throbbing harder under Jack’s foot.

 

Then he let go, and Genji lurched forward before righting himself, chest heaving.  He glanced up at Jack with confusion written across his features, and Jack fisted a hand in his hair, and wrenched his head back.

 

“I said…” __ Jack shoved his thumb in Genji’s mouth again, and pried open his jaw.  “Tell me what you want, not  _ take  _ what you want.”

 

Jack tugged harder, holding Genji’s jaw wide, and spit into his mouth.

 

Genji made a noise— high, and whimpery, and Jack let go of his hair in favor of fisting the base of his cock.

 

“Left hand,” Jack ordered, and one of Genji’s hands snaked out from behind his back in an instant, finger and thumb curling around Jack’s wrist.  Two little taps.

 

Yes, sir.

 

“You’re a good boy, yeah?  You can take it.” 

 

Jack fed his cock between Genji’s lips without pulling out his thumb, using his hold on Genji’s jaw to tug him forward.  Drawing Genji onto him, inch by inch. When his crown nudged the back of Genji’s throat he didn’t stop— just pushed deeper, forcing Genji to open around him.  He choked, and then breathed out, and Jack slid in, in, in until Genji’s nose was buried against the thick curls low on his belly.

 

There were tears in his eyes from the stretch, and his breathing came in quick little huffs.  

 

“Yeah, that’s it.  Just how you like it, right?”  Two little taps on his wrist. Jack smiled.  “Beg for it.”

 

Genji’s brows furrowed, and he made a frantic, garbled noise around Jack’s cock before sinking down on it.  Shoving his nose harder at Jack’s stomach, gagging and trying to swallow. He looked up at Jack from underneath his lashes, the wetness in his eyes welling and spilling over.  A tear tracked down one of his cheeks, and Jack wiped it away with his fingertips.

 

“Alright, baby.  I got you.”

 

Jack sank his fingers back into Genji’s hair, this time on both sides.  He pulled Genji off his cock until just the crown was left between his lips before tugging him back down, burying every inch of himself in Genji’s throat.  Genji gagged again, but only briefly. Once, twice, and then he was opening easily for Jack, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth and dripping down his chin.  It wasn’t the struggle it should have been.

 

Genji was always so good for them.

 

“Made for this, weren’t you?  Just to sit there and take it.”  Genji squeezed his wrist in agreement.  Jack had dropped his foot off of Genji’s cock without thinking about it, but he didn’t put it back.  Genji didn’t need it. 

 

Jack using him would be enough all on its own.

 

“Make some noise for me, sweetheart.”

 

He set a rhythm that had Genji fighting for breath, sucking in air whenever he could as Jack fucked his face.  As Jack made Genji do it himself, pulling him down harder and faster. He mewled out whatever sounds he could manage, whining and choking, the wet slick of his mouth on Jack obscene.  Jack dropped one hand out of Genji’s hair to close it around his throat from underneath, feeling it shift and change shape as he took Jack down.

 

Genji lost himself in it, moving with Jack, tension easing out of him as he sank into the motions.  Jack’s hands on his face, Jack’s cock on his tongue, Jack’s voice in his ears. He closed his eyes and floated, skin shining with sweat.  

 

Jack pulled him off once just to look at his face, cheeks red and wet with tears, mouth swollen.  He kept his hand tight in Genji’s hair and ran the tip of his index finger along the inside of Genji’s upper lip; he’d probably be bruised there the next day, but there was no blood right then.

 

“Good boy.  Beautiful. Gotta take care of my perfect little slut, don’t I?”

 

Genji heaved for a few moments, and then nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jack squeezed Genji’s jaw until his mouth fell open.  He spit into it again, giving Genji’s cheek a light slap.  More noise than impact.

 

Jack knew from experience that it felt like adoration.

 

“That’s right.  Now suck.”

 

Genji fell forward onto Jack with a moan, dazed and hungry and making mindless little whining sounds.  Jack leaned back into the couch, petting through Genji’s hair with one hand and letting him work. Letting his slip deeper between his legs, letting him erase all the space between them.  Genji’s hands weren’t behind his back anymore, or wrapped around Jack’s wrist— they were both curled around Jack’s thighs, fingers dug into the meat of them. Jack didn’t bother making him let go.

 

The night was young, and he had plenty of time to extract apologies.

 

Plenty of time to dole out punishment.

 

It was easy to tell when Genji was getting close— he got louder, got twitchier.  Started clinging even more tightly to Jack, and Jack could feel him writhing in place, could feel his hips fucking forward into nothing.

 

“Gonna come for me, sweetheart?  Don’t even have to touch yourself, do you?”  Genji shook his head as much as he could, humming out his agreement.  “Want me to help you, baby? Think you’ve earned it?”

 

Genji shook against him, and Jack could feel every sound he made, could feel every breath.  

 

Shook his head back and forth,  _ no, no.   _

 

Not  _ I don’t want it,  _ but  _ I don’t deserve it. _

 

Jack was long past catering to what Genji thought he  _ deserved. _

 

He wrapped his hand around Genji’s throat and eased him backwards, squeezing hard enough that Genji’s hands came up, clawing at his wrist.  Not like he wanted to get loose.

 

Like he wanted to hold on.

 

Jack closed his other hand around Genji’s cock and stroked, quick and rough.

 

“Come on, Genji.  Just for me.”

 

Genji’s spine bowed, and his eyes closed.  Jack felt Genji’s throat working under his palm.

 

He choked, and mewled, and came, grinding into Jack’s fist as he trembled through his orgasm.  It dripped down Jack’s fingers, over his knuckles; Genji sobbed, going limp by degrees until he was being held upright only by Jack’s hand where it had gentled around his throat.  

 

Jack slid his palm up and cupped Genji’s jaw, letting him lean into it as he caught his breath.  He lifted his other hand to Genji’s lips, and Genji wordlessly sucked Jack’s fingers into his mouth one by one, dutifully licking them clean.  When he was finished Jack ran his spit-slick fingers through Genji’s hair, then let them settle on the other side of his face, cradling it with both hands.  It took a few moments but eventually Genji’s eyes found his, pupils blown dark and unfathomable.

 

“Okay?”  Genji nodded— slowly, a little dazed— and Jack nodded back.  “Alright. Get those legs open for me again. I’m not done with you.”

 

Genji spread his thighs, put his hands behind his back, and opened his mouth wide.

 

-

 

It was two more hours before Jack called Gabriel and gave him the all clear, and another half hour after that before he returned to the apartment.   They were still soaking in the tub when he arrived, letting out a low whistle to announce himself.

 

“In here,” Jack called, listening to Gabriel’s footsteps approach.

 

Genji was curled into him in the warmth of the bath, blinking drowsily at the door.  Gabriel appeared there a moment later, leaning against the frame and taking in the sight of them with a frown.  Jaw tensing and releasing. Hands clenched into fists. Jack watched him breathe in deep, and hold it; he nosed into Genji’s hair, and didn’t look away from Gabriel.

 

An old instinct that had him refusing to blink first, vestigial and useless.

 

Genji had red marks from Jack’s mouth littering his throat, some of them circled with the clear imprint of Jack’s teeth.  There were scratch marks visible on his shoulder blades, and his chest, the skin of his ass pink and inflamed. He’d be sitting down carefully for days, feeling Jack all the while.  When he slept, and when he showered, and when he trained. Meditating at the temple. Napping on Hanzo’s couch.

 

Jack’s fingers on his throat, and Jack’s teeth on his lip, and Jack’s cock fucking him open.

 

Just what he needed, even if it made Gabriel ache, too.

 

He crossed the bathroom and crouched down beside the bathtub, sifting through the wet tangle of Genji’s hair.

 

“I’m gonna go shower off in the guest bathroom while you two finish up here.  Make you some food after. You hungry?”

 

Jack felt Genji smile, and press into Gabriel’s touch.

 

“I want a steak, and some pink lemonade, and the rest of that chocolate cake you have hidden in the back of the fridge.”

 

Gabriel grinned, and tugged on his hair.

 

“Anything else, your majesty?”

 

Genji shrugged, and turned his face to the side so he could press a kiss to the inside of Gabriel’s wrist.

 

To the kanji there that spelled out Genji’s name.

 

“Let me suck you off later.”

 

Gabriel huffed a laugh, and kissed Genji’s forehead.

 

“Hurry up and get out of there before the water gets cold.”

 

He gave Jack a significant look when he said it— Gabriel was issuing an order, not making a request.  Jack fired off a lazy salute, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, and disappeared out the door. They were both quiet, listening to the faint sounds of Gabriel shucking his clothes and climbing into the other shower.  Jack traced over one of the bite marks he’d left on Genji’s shoulder, and nuzzled idly through his hair.

 

“He doesn’t seem angry this time,” Genji said.  “Just sad.” Jack hummed.

 

“It’s not easy for him.”

 

The quiet noise of the water moving around them filled the room, steam fogging the mirror and billowing out the door.  Genji hid his face in the curve of Jack’s throat.

 

“It’s not easy for you.”  Genji didn’t mean it to be an accusation.  Jack tried not to let it land in his guts like one.

 

“Not everything has to be easy.  Sometimes you have to push through.”

 

It’s what Gabriel was doing in the other room; washing everything away.

 

Pushing through.

 

Genji kissed his name on Jack’s chest— tattooed over his heart, because Jack was just  _ like that—  _ and closed his eyes.

 

They stayed in the tub until Gabriel was done showering just so he could glare at Jack and pick Genji up and carry him away.  It wasn’t what Gabriel wanted, really.

 

What Gabriel wanted was vengeance, but it was long gone, buried in pieces in the ruins of a castle on the other side of the world.  

 

Taken by someone who deserved it more, and they could do now was chase away ghosts; it wasn’t enough.

 

Genji was, though, and Jack pulled the drain on the tub, and went to go find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me nice things, or come yell at me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
